


Left

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Barry Allen And Sebastian Smythe [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Locked In, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, S.T.A.R. Labs Pipeline Prison, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Different one-shots of what could have happened when Barry was locked into the pipeline.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Sebastian Smythe/Leonard Snart
Series: Barry Allen And Sebastian Smythe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. The God Of Speedsters

Barry was freezing, his body hurt like hell. But why would it not, a three-inch needle was sticking out of it. He could not reach it to take it out and he was using most of his energy to try and keep himself warm. They had him locked in the pipeline, at minus 15 degrees. He could not keep the every growing worry away, it grew in the pit of his stomach, bubbling. He knew that he would run out of energy, then he would truly be in hell. 

\---------------

How long had he been down here for? He had no way of checking, it felt like days. To him, being locked in this padded cell meant everything slowed down. He could see his breath coming out in icy clouds, his heart, which worried him more, was slowing, it would soon be at a speed of a normal person running. Yeah, nothing to do with him was normal. Because it was totally normal to gain superspeed and for your friends and family to lock you in a cage like some wild animal, just because he wanted... No... Needed to race Zoom. 

They all thought that he was doing it because Zoom wanted to show him that he, Zoom, was quicker than the 'Fastest Man Alive'. No, he was doing it because he needed to... He needed to prove to everyone, to himself, that he was the fastest. It was a blazing burn that had him at its quim, he wanted so bad to get out this godforsaken cell and run to Zoom. Run to Zoom so that he could beat him in a race. He needed the win, the lightning in him needed to win. He has to become one with the, his, lightning, the true 'Flash', that he has had to hold back for so long. 

He could feel it getting closer, breaking free of its compounds, these walls that surrounded him, the agonising cold and pain that held him so tight in its monstrous grasp, all they were doing was lowering his inner walls. Like a werewolf caught in the beam of the full moon, his wolf was coming free. But it may not even get here in time, why, because he was dying slowly, the more time he spent in here, the closer to death he got. 

\---------------

The cold did not bother him anymore, he could not feel it, the heat, on the other hand, was agony. He could not lift even his head from the floor, all he could do was sweat and sweat and sweat. His so-called friends and family had long forgotten him. Left him in this cage like some wild animal. In some ways, it was true, he was wild, he was an animal. Now more than ever. He had spent his last moveable moments pacing this cage, memorising each and every point. His back, the dart sticking out of that same back, was facing the camera. Not so that they would see what they had done, coming running down to him, bundling him up and make him feel better, no, he did not want that anymore, what he wanted was for them to see what they had done to him. His suit was dripping, torn in places as he had tried frantically to get the needle out, each wound he had, even though he had been in here for what he does truly know as hours, had not healed. If he was not careful in the way he went around in this cage earlier, the high chance is, that his head would most likely be in a small pond of blood. His own blood. Instead, it was spread everywhere, his suit was covered in it. Luckily, now he was thinking otherwise, he had stopped bleeding, so he won't lose any more blood. He was safe from that, but that left him to the temperature, to the temperature that came from within him. Even the lightning in him seemed to have been affected, it did not approach anymore, just stayed where it was, like it too had collapsed, the lack of energy, burned up almost completely all the food from over ten hours ago.

All in all, he was not so certain that he should feel so lucky to be awake. How he wishes that he would fall unconscious. But he had no luck, he was to stay awake through this gruelling torture. Till, after sixteen hours, he did finally fall unconscious. 

\-----------------

Cisco reluctantly dragged himself in, they had just spent hours trying to defeat Zoom. Only for him to get away. He was so shattered that he headed to sleep straight after, they all did. Gazing around the room, he was a little surprised to see that the suit was not in its place. _'Oh Barry must be out on an early morning search, he never really stopped when it comes down to Zoom.'_ He thought to himself, knowing that if he is out, it won't be that long before he is back, he still had to get to work, it is not a day that he could take off. The Captain would have Barry's head. 

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it is way past the time that Barry would start work, being 11:30 when he normally went to work at 9:00 and even then he is late. _'Why is he not back?'_ He thought to himself. _'He could just be on an early lunch so is doing patrol, yeah, that seems right for him.'_

Cisco shook his head, shaking himself of his worries, before he went off to his little 'lab' to tinker with a few different things, not really having anything to do. If anything was to happen, an alert would sound through the whole building. You could be on the toilet and it goes off, blaring in your ear, happened to him more often then he would like to emit, at least the surprise of it meant you could get off the toilet quicker. Catlin's rules, number four, everyone has to sit down when they go to the toilet... and in her elegant words... I don't care if you have a dick, you will sit down on the toilet. She had even written that out on a sign, sticking it above the toilets. 

\--------

The Captain was furious. No one was going near him, even Detective West was staying away. They all knew why he was so angry, CSI Barry Allen had not come into work, it was half twelve. No one was allowed any break, they all blamed Allen for it. He was not a favoured person at this point. Even Joe was upset with him, he was not answering the calls or messages they sent him. He had also heard that he was ignoring Iris as well. They could not remember why he may be doing this, they were all still far too tired to have the thinking ability to do so. 

\----------

At 15:10, Catlin walked into Star Labs, immediately noticing the suit missing. Thanks to getting the chance to sleep in, she realised that this would not be a point that Barry would be out as the Flash. She ran to Cisco straightway, seeing him fast asleep, head on his small desk. "Wake up!" She shouted, shaking him awake. When he did wake up, she continued, "can you track the location of the suit. It's three in the afternoon and the suit is gone, somethings up." 

Cisco shot straight up after hearing that and he quickly ran to the control room, setting work on tracking its location. Only, it did not show up. _'Unless he is in the pipeline, the only strong enough place to block its signal...'_ "We left him in there!" Cisco suddenly shouted, scaring Catlin, who also suddenly realised. Cisco hit the emergency alarm. The two of them quickly went to get there friend out of there, leaving a message for the others. When they got there, the sight before them made them feel so guilty and sad that they were both close to throwing up.

Barry was laid out on his side, blood staining the glass, walls, floor, suit and even his own skin. His back was facing them, letting them have a full view of the dart still sticking out of his back where they were too lazy to remove it themselves. He was not shivering, even though he was kept at such a cold temperature for so long. They could see that his mask was pulled over his face, an obvious attempt to keep warm. He was curled in on himself, making him look small and innocent. 

Catlin quickly opened the pipeline up, allowing Cisco to breach the three of them to the medical room. Barry was quickly put onto an IV drip, they took out the dart, linked his suit to the monitors, quite aware that taking his out of his suit could do more damage than good and he was then draped in as many blankets that they had, which as quite a lot. 

\-------------

They all waited, he was out for the rest of that day and it was past twelve o'clock the next day when he finally woke up. 

He shot straight up, his blood sugar levels and body temperature already at their correct conditions. The wound on his back had yet to fully heal, it had grown infected and it just seemed like it was going to one that took a while to heal. This did happen sometimes, but is really rare when it does, so they just count it as everything heals quickly, to stop the confusion. 

His eyes shot open, though something was wrong, they looked different... Animalistic almost. Lightning flickered around in his eyes, like when he uses his powers. They where flickering left to right like he was trying to find everything out just from looking. His body was shaking like he was controlling the urge to run. When he finally did notice the others, he did something they never thought they would see him do, much less dressed as 'The Flash'. 

He zipped from the bed, crouching down like a tiger ready to pounce, his eyes sharp like an eagle. What scared them the most was the fact that his lips where pulled back to show his teeth, which, if you ask Cisco, seemed larger and more pointed, baring them at them and that he was growling threateningly at them. 

"Barry?" The growls increased. "Barry? _Please_ , are you there? You are scaring us." Iris pleaded with Barry. Joe pulled her behind him before pulling out his gun on him. 

Barry, catching sight of the gun, leapt forwards, like a tiger to a kill. Cisco, figuring something like this would happen, opened a breach straight into the pipeline. He then ran to the main controls, closing it down, locking him in there.

"What happened to him?" Joe asked him, his gun hand still shaking, the weapon in hand. "He seemed wild, like a predatorial animal kept in a zoo cage?" 

"Maybe, just maybe, that is what happened. He was kept in the pipeline for close to twenty-four hours. His mind must have flipped. The cold and the dart must have only off added to it, as well as the fact that the ' _cage_ ' was so small. We all mostly disabled his speed, with the dart and the cold, we left him completely defenceless, most likely starving, in a freezing, small, padded cell. It drove his brain to this. But I don't understand how it happened so quickly like it was already there before this." Cisco replied, before bringing up the security footage. 

They all watched in silence at what was being shown on the screens. 

**_\----------------_ **

_Barry was shaking, small noises of pain were escaping his mouth, he glared up at the camera, hoping to probe a reaction out of them. He then tried to reach for the dart, hissing as it caused more pain to flare through him._

**_\---------------_ **

_Barry had his mask covering his face now, he was desperate to stay warm. He had long forgotten trying to take the dart out, it only caused him more pain._

**_\---------------_ **

_Barry was covered in blood, he had tried again to take the dart out, but only caused blood to go everywhere, ripping the suit in the process, he then had tried to break free again, smashing his hands into the glass, again and again, his knuckle bled, some of the bones broken at the raging power he put into each hit, he still was quite strong, even without his powers._

**_\---------------_ **

_Barry glared up at the camera. Even for the few seconds that his eyes where facing the camera. They could all see the sudden change. One second, they were like the Barry they knew, admittedly pain and anger filled, next they changed, became that wild look that they had in his eyes before he turned animalistic... Before he jumped to injure him._

**_\---------------_ **

_Barry was pacing now, the lightning and wild look never leaving his eyes, his fist shook, lightning covering them like an electric glove. They all stared in shock, knowing that he should not be able to use his powers at this point._

**_\--------------_ **

_Barry's eyes were taking in everything, learning every little detail in the small room, he was continuously pacing. He was almost covered in lightning at this point, the bleeding had stopped, but not before it had got everywhere._

_**\--------------** _

_Barry suddenly stopped pacing, collapsing to his knees. Giving one last hate and animalistic frenzied look at the camera, he collapsed completely. He curled in on himself, trying to make himself more protected at what they all presumed was them._

_**\------------** _

_Barry stayed like this the rest of the time, till Catlin and Cisco had run down and got him out of there._

**_\-----------_ **

They all stared in shock at what they had seen on the screen. Them leaving him in there caused all that damage, then they sent him straight back in there. What are they? Barry had emotional and physical damage because they locked him up in the pipeline, then they went and locked him in there again. 

The screen now showed a live feed to the cell, he was curled up in the far corner, trying to get away from them. It stayed like this for a few moments, before he then fell to the centre of the room, landing hard on his back, but he clutched his head like something was trying to attack it with sonic waves. They continued to look on worried, before he got onto his knees, his hands down at his side as he mumbled different things to himself. 

_"Yes, the lightning back in its pen. It can't get out. Not again. Need to run. Need to speed. Need to show all. Need to apologize."_ He kept mumbling it to himself, again and again, he was crying as well, but they could not figure out whether it was because he was sad or happy, maybe it was both?

They all headed down towards him, to see if he was back to how he was before. As the pipeline opened, he jumped up in surprise, flattening himself against the wall, unsuspecting it to open and the glass to move away. As soon as he saw them all, he quickly flew into the arms of Cisco. The last person he could remember properly caring.

"Whoa... Whoa, there buddy. It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok." Cisco whispered to him. Hugging him back, rubbing calming circles into his back. 

As Iris went to touch him, to lend him her comfort, he flinched away, like she had hurt him at one point. _'Which they had,'_ she reminded herself. _'Why was he not afraid of Cisco?'_ She then thought when Barry flinched away from everyone else. "Why are you not afraid of Cisco, Barry? He was also a part of it." She asked him. It came out ruder then she meant it to be, but at this moment, she could not find herself to care, even when it caused Barry to flinch away again, burying himself deeper into Cisco.

" _60/40_ ," he mumbled quietly to himself. Though, because the room was so silent, everyone heard it. Everyone softened at his innocent words. Cisco felt a bit of pride that he still held trust in him, even when he held none for the others, including Joe, his adoptive father that had got him through thick and thin. "I trust him because he still held trust in me, even when you all thought I could not be..." He added. 

"Ok Barry, just remember something for us, please? We did not mean for this to happen to you, for you to be in there for so long." Catlin whispered to him before she hurried everyone out of the room.

When they were left alone, Barry slowly peeled himself of Cisco, a soft smile, one that Cisco knew was a half-lie, covered his face. Then they both heard a loud bang and shouts from the control room, the noise echoing towards them. In an instant Barry was gone, the wild unpredictable Barry, Animal Barry, was back. 

Animal Barry zoomed Cisco straight into the control room, reaching speeds that he had never touched when giving a lift to someone like Cisco, leaving the man a bit out of place for a moment before he started to track The Animal Flash. He was heading, well, more his inner lightning was heading, towards someone at high speeds, even for The Flash. 

"Guys, he is going way past the speed of sound, I can't track him properly!!" Cisco shouted. 

Animal Flash finally reached who he wanted. Grabbing Snart and a bin, as even he knew that it was not going to be pretty on the other side, he zoomed back to STAR Labs, picking up the unsuspecting Cisco on the way. 

In the control room, they could only watch through the different screens as everything glass that came within a certain radius of where The Animal Flash had run, shattered into thousands of shards. It was chaotic, alarms where going off left right and centre, increasing as the glass in the control room shattered, Cisco disappearing in its wake. 

Both Cisco and Snart where hurling into the bin that Animal Flash had so kindly have got, being one of the larger ones. When both men had got control of their stomachs and the rest of their body from moving so fast, they both looked at Animal Barry, whose mask had full came off, meaning they could see the state of his head and hair, with a slightly angry look. Only Cisco saw how his eyes looked so quickly stopped. Snart did not know this so started to speak, meaning that Cisco had no way of preventing what happened next. 

"What the hell you do that for?! Thought we had an understanding?!" Snart questioned him. In a flash, he was pinned against the wall, Animal Barry having using his arm to push Snart's shoulders into the wall. Animal Barry was visibly shaking, his lips pulled back in a loud snarl. 

Snart felt like he was going to wet himself, he had never seen The Flash, let alone Barry act in this way. It terrified him, reminding him of his father but mostly of a rampaging animal in a zoo. Was that it, was he like an animal, was he his prey? Were Cisco and himself going to be a snack for him? The fact that he had no idea terrified him more, he always had to know, he had to, had to have control. 

Cisco quickly spoke up, as much as he did want to see Captain Cold wet himself in fright, he knew that he had to get their Barry back. But he also knew that he could not give away his identity. "Flash, you there?" He asked him softly. Animal Barry's head whipped around, a low growl answering his question. "Flash, please, come back to us, take control, don't let the lightning rain over." He whispered softly to him again. Animal Barry, as he fully registered what had been said, lowered his growl, the lightning fading ever so slightly from his eyes. 

"Hey, Barry, it's alright. You did not mean it." Snart added, meaning the two of them flicked their head round to him. Cisco looked on in shock, while Animal Barry took in what he had said. The lightning fully faded, eyes returning more to how they used to be, while his arms dropped. "Barry, you back?" Snart then added softly, having to make sure. Snart could see Barry nod slightly before he was pulled into a tight hug, feeling his shoulder dampen as Barry cried onto him. 

"How did you know who he is?" Cisco asked him softly, once Barry had cried himself to sleep, which happened quicker then they thought it would.

"I worked it out a little while back, I don't call him it where others can hear, but Scarlet does know that I know his identity and trusts me enough to keep it a secret. I did not realise that you all had no idea." Snart whispered, holding the sleeping Barry. Between the two of them, they managed to get him up to the medical room, laying him on the bed. The others all stood in shock as _'Captain Cold'_ came in carrying the sleeping Barry. As Snart laid Barry on the bed, Cisco was dragged away by the others. 

"What's HE doing here?!" Iris all but shouted. Pointing at Snart, who was gently cleaning away the blood that was still on Barry and the suit. 

"Because Barry trusts him, a lot more then we would have thought. He also knows his identity. Known for a while, says ' _Scarlet_ ' knows that he knows. Barry trusts him to keep it secret. He trusts a villain more than his own team. What does that truly mean for us? He trusted Snart more than me, he allowed him to hold him during his weakest point, eventually crying himself to sleep. I have a feeling that it will take an age to gain his trust again. Some longer then others, it is all about how we behave around him now. Also, who yelled and slammed something, it caused him to fall back into that animal stage and judging by the broken glass, he came in here at a high speed as well." Cisco said before he turned and left towards Snart and Cisco.

"I take it he has major trust issues at this point, anything happened to cause it? Also, Leo, call me Leo. I know who both you are, you should be able to call me by mostly my name." Leo asked Cisco, as he stared down on Barry, whose hand was wrapped tightly around his.

"He went angry a few days ago, he was going to race Zoom. So we all came to the idea of sedating him and locking him in the pipeline, long enough that we could deal with Zoom. He was forgotten about..." Cisco started, but Leo butted in.

"You forgot about him! How long was he left in there?!" Leo growled, surprising them all at the burst of strong emotion.

"He was left in there for close to twenty-four hours, minus 15 degrees, with a three-inch dart sticking out his back. When he finally got out, he was out for about twenty more hours as we stabilised him. He got hypothermia and hypoglycemic shock..." Cisco then continued.

"Hypothermia and hypoglycemic shock! Where you trying to **kill him**?!" Leo almost roared.

"...No. He got close to it though. He also got an infection. If you did not see, there was blood splattered everywhere, the wound from the dart and from where he tried to get out. He ended up breaking bones in his knuckles, trying to punch himself out. I should be able to show you the videos." Cisco ended. 

"Videos?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, from being sedated, to in the pipeline, where he attacked and how he was when he was put back in there for our protection. Then also how he behaved being let out the cage to how he is now." Cisco sighed, feeling ashamed with himself.

\-------------

Leo had to watch them all on Cisco's phone, unable to leave Barry's grip, nor wanting to really. The rest of the screens were broken as well. The others had left, thinking it best to leave the three alone, not wanting to provoke Barry when he woke up. Cisco watched his reactions as Leo watched the videos, seeing it range from pity to anger, to surprise, to worry. Seeming to flick between them all at speeds even The Flash would be impressed with. In the end, Leo thrust the phone back into Cisco's hand, deep in thought about what had happened.

"Why did you all allow this to happen? You could have had someone watch him, making sure that he would be fine, that could have prevented all this from happening. Also, it's clear that he has not had the chance to fully form with his powers, why he said ' _lightning_ ' repetitively, he meant the rest of his powers. He has not had the ability to fully use his powers, you all kept him back, meaning that it caused this animal feel. Yes, when he goes fast, he forms a portal, but he can easily go past that speed. He just keeps staying away from it. As you all kept saying not to push too hard." Leo suddenly said, staring at Barry. He then looked up, staring directly at Cisco, "he now has to have the chance to run... He has to run the fastest he can go otherwise the lightning could take over, then Animal Barry could be the only one you get."

"Alright, so we let him do so, take him to the biggest stretch of land, then tell him to run, run as fast as he can go?" Cisco asked him, not caring that he was asking advice from a villain for a hero. 

"That's exactly what I am saying," Leo replied strongly. 

\----------------

It was decided. When Barry woke up, they got him fully sorted, filled with protein. A note was left to inform the others as to what they were doing, they did not say where though. Cisco breached them all there, all having thermal balancers on them, as they would be going to the Sahara desert. They also brought a small tent, so they could also get out of the heat of the sun. 

When they got there and everything was set up, they both approached Barry, informing them of what they were going to be doing. They knew that they would not be able to track what he does, but when he returns the speed that he reaches should catch up.

"You ready Barry?" Cisco asked him, Barry nodded, "ready to run?" Another nod.

"Then run," Leo said, beating Cisco to it. 

\--------------

Barry felt like laughing, he let the lightning out its cage, letting it fuel him while he ran. It had gone past freezing, now they were all moving backwards. He ran in giant loops, circling the whole of the desert. He ran and ran, going quicker and quicker, not stopping, not slowing. Finally, like a bolt of lightning struck down on him, sending waves of power and force flooding out over the whole of the planet, he crossed the path, he went full power. He felt himself merge properly... He became one with his lightning, he felt himself change, even as he continued to accelerate.

His muscles increased again, his lightning brightened, he felt the power that he once held so weakly in his hands' flood through him. He had got one better than the race, he got to reach his limit without having to worry about Zoom racing him, or that others may get in his way. He got to go to a wide-open place, only worrying about the animals but after his first lap he knew where they all were, so could run without worry. He knew that no other speedster had done this, he would know if they had, a power would come off them, his own lightning would have not been able to become one with him. For only one true speedster could exist, as, through knowledge from the speed force, as he becomes one fully, he knew that they would be seen as The Speedster, a God almost. 

He quickly flashed over to where the others were, knowing that they would not have moved at all from where they were in the tent. He could see the wave pass through them, knocking them from their feet. He knew that everyone and every animal would also suffer being knocked from their feet, but he knew that there was no way to stop it from getting to them. 

When they got to their feet, Cisco went straight to the console to look at the measurements of his speed. Quickly though the console started to smoke, before it gave up, blowing up slightly in a small cloud of smoke. Leo was looking at Barry, completely frozen as he saw how he had changed, he had changed more then Barry had thought he had.

His muscles had increased, so had his height, instead of being 6"5', he was now close to 7"2'. A clear difference, though his suit had ripped as it changed to fit him. He had lost the baby look to his face, shown as he removed his mask. His eyes had changed slightly, they where a livid green-yellow and when you looked close enough, you could see small bolts of lightning running through the whites of his eyes. His jaw was straight and angled, his hair seemed to stick up more like he was struck by lightning again. There was a layer of lighting running around his body, a bright orange, red and yellow in colour. When he smiled he could see that his teeth had whitened, now a bright dazzling white, they also looked a little more long, sharp and pointed. 

At the same time that Cisco cried out, surprised by the reaction of the console, Leo whispered, "Whoa... Cisco might want to have a look at this..." He then tugged slightly on his sleeve, so that he would look. 

Cisco turned around, obviously wanting to try and work on the console, before he, like Leo, froze at the sight of Barry. "What the hell?!!" He shouted out in surprise, Leo nodding as well.

"I full went with my powers..." Barry replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Surprise?" He said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. 

Suddenly, all - except Leo - their comms went off, blaring loudly. Barry, as it was too loud for his hearing after becoming 'one', threw his away from him, meaning that it ended up hitting Leo in the chest, who also then threw it away from him. "Guys what's going on, a massive power wave just covered the whole of the planet, nothing is messing up, only everyone got knocked to the floor?" They heard Catlin yell over the noise. Soon both of the comms were on the floor, the yelling being too loud to have it closer. 

"Yeah it hit us too, Both Leo and I were knocked to the floor, don't know if Barry was though," Cisco replied. 

"Ah, any idea what caused it?" H.R asked, also yelling over the noise.

"That would be me..." Barry replied nervously. He saw Cisco and Leo heads flick straight towards him. "When I reached to correct speed, that I merged with the lightning, causing this, a wave released from me, a wave of pure power and strength. I did partly know it was going to happen, but I did not realise that it was going to knock everyone from their feet. Sorry." Barry replied.

"Nah it's alright buddy," Cisco said.

"No harm was done," Leo added. 

"They're right, nothing is wrong, just surprised everyone, that's all." Iris agreed. 

"Except to the sand that has most likely turned to glass now..." Barry added, shrugging. 

\---------------

They had all returned back to STAR Labs when a couple of breaches came through. They all rushed down, Barry taking Cisco and Leo, making sure that he did not go too quick that they all felt ill. Through one of them, Supergirl and her team came through, the other, Team Arrow came through. When the breaches closed, they all got knocked off their feet, as another small wave came off Barry, affecting everyone in the room.

Supergirl was the first to recover, getting back to her feet, before she noticed Barry. She squealed before pulling him into a tight hug. She quickly let go, thinking she had broken him as she did not control her powers fully. When she looked at Barry, she could see that he had not been affected, though everyone else in the room, even John, had flinched seeing as she had used some of the strength of her powers in the hug. Barry just smiled at her, his blinding white teeth showing. She pulled him back into a hug, spinning him around slightly. "You did it! You used your full powers! You have bonded fully!" She shouted, as both herself and Barry laughed. 

When he was let down, everyone slowly - far to slow for Barry, who headed off to go get food for them all. Though they all knew that it was mainly for himself. By the time that they were all seated in the control room, he was back with a load of different snacks and meals in his hand. He passed them all out to everyone, loving the way they were all surprised by the fact that he had got what they love to eat. He kept a bag of food next to him, knowing that they all knew that it was the food for himself. He also sat between Cisco and _'Captain Cold'_ surprising everyone.

Barry explained why they were all knocked off their feet, grabbing a screen from his room so Cisco could show them the videos that he had shown Leo. They all also watched in silence. Before they all looked at Barry.

"Yeah, that is what happened, the lightning, that I described, was part of my powers, it was trying to break free, all speedsters had it, but thanks to me becoming one with it, there won't be any more that can. In a figure of speech, I am the _'God'_ of speedsters." Barry summarised. Everyone was left gobsmacked at what he had said.

They all, in the end, started to talk about what had been happening, catching up with each other. They had not seen each other, in what it felt to Barry, in a decade. 

\------------------

Barry still had trust issues with everyone, only staying with Cisco and Leo after the others left. He had not gone to work, the Captain only knowing that an emergency came up and that he was in STAR Lab's hospital again, a few of the other police - after hearing about this - felt bad for him, but joked that he was struck by lightning - that's what they went with - Barry Allen was struck by lightning...again. They all agreed at STAR Labs that that is what they were going to say when Barry goes back to work. 

Barry ran out of STAR Labs, his suit having been modified so it worked better with his powers, overall giving a better effect, especially with the suit of lightning, almost like armour, that surrounded him now when he became The Flash. 

Zoom was standing in the middle of the street, a hefty crowd already formed. Everyone, including Zoom himself, took a step back, seeing The Flash for the first time after the _'accident'_ , as it had been dubbed. 

Barry felt like smirking when he saw the worry and shock cross Zoom's face, he counted it as a mini victory to himself. "Now Zoom, are you going to hand yourself over, or have everyone watch as you are defeated by me?" Barry asked a little bit of playfulness in his normally serious tone. Barry knew that he had every right to be playful when it came down to dealing with speedsters that underestimate him, well, any villain or criminal that underestimates him. 

"What makes you think that, Flash?" Zoom called to him, taking a few steps forwards.

"Oh, I think you know why..." Flash drawled.

Seeing what is making The Flash so secure in what he was saying, he zoomed away. Flash stood there for a second, before he zoomed off to STAR Labs, then flashing back, cuffing Zoom before he reached the end of the road. He could hear the cheers from the crowd as they watched him, eventually seeing his lighting trail catch up to him. He then flashed towards the Police station, making sure that he vibrated himself enough so that they could not recognise him or his voice. He walked up to the Captain, who was only just responding to the call of Zoom. 

"There you go Captain, one meta-human called Zoom," Barry said to the Captain, holding out Zoom for them to see. His lightning trail only just become visible to them. A few of the heftier police officers came forward, taking Zoom from The Flash's hands. "He won't be a problem anymore," Flash added, glaring slight to Zoom, making sure that he got his point across. 

"Thank you, Flash... What caused this sudden change?" The Captin asked.

"The easiest way to put it, I used my powers fully." The Flash replied.

"Alright, I presume the wave of power was you then?" He asked, receiving a nod in reply.

\-------------------

In the end, Barry went back to work, saying how he got struck by lightning again, helped to the fact there was a lightning storm the night team Flash went after Zoom without him. They all complained, quite a few where along the lines that it is unfair that he gets stronger with each strike.

Not too long after, team Flash decided they were going to have a karaoke night in celebration. Meaning that Barry had to sing again, but that's a whole other life. But here is how it went at this point.

\----------------

"Come on Barry! We all have sung now, just you to go!" Cisco said.

"No thank you, but I won't sing," Barry replied. _'Not again'_. He added to himself.

"Come on Scarlet, there is guaranteed to be people up there today who sing worse than you. It's all a little fun... Even I have gone up there." Leo drawled. After everything, he stayed quite close to them all, having earned all their trust as he was the one Barry had trusted most during the _'accident'_. Cisco and he had formed quite a strong friendship between themselves.

"I don't know though..." Barry said before he finally gave in to them. "One song, that's all you are getting!"

"That's all we ask," Leo stated friendly.

Barry dragged himself up to the Dj, before going up on stage. An unfamiliar song started to play. Barry quite quickly adjusted to singing the main part of the lyrics, instead of being a background singer for the song.

"Guys here's Barry Allen, with Dark Side!" The Dj introduced.

 **"Uh-ooh,**  
 **Uh-oh-oh, oh."** Within moments of singing, he was like a different man, he walked off stage, while continuing to sing, leaving the mic behind, knowing he could carry his voice well enough.   
**"There's a place that I know,**  
 **It's not pretty there and few have ever gone."** He walked up to them, a smirk spread across his face, dragging Leo to his feet, seems as he is the only truly competent singer out of the group and seemed to know the lyrics.   
**"If I show it to you now,**  
 **Will, it make you run away,**  
 **Will you stay."** Barry led the two of them up onto the stage. Leo had no idea as to what he was doing so stood off to the side.  
 **"Even if it hurts,**  
 **Even if I try to push you out,**  
 **Will you return?"** Barry started to dance to it, matching the beat perfectly, falling straight back into his high school years.  
 **"And remind me who I really am,**  
 **Please remind me who I really am.**

 **Everybody's got a dark side,**  
 **Do you love me?"** Barry could see that team Flash, everyone one of them, had their eyebrows raised at him.  
 **"Can you love mine?** " Cisco seemed to have figured out what the words where implying, whispering it to the others, who suddenly understood.  
 **"Nobody's a picture-perfect."** Leo raised his eyebrow, pointing between himself and Barry, a silent questioned shared between them.  
 **"But we're worth it,**  
 **You know that we're worth it.**

 **Will you love me?**  
 **Even with my dark side?"** Without anyone noticing, as they were all entranced in how Barry knew how to sing and dance so well, Leo picked up the mic, realising why he was brought up onto the stage.

 **"Don't run away.**  
 **Don't run away.**  
 **Just promise me you will stay,**  
 _J_ _ust promise me you will stay."_ They all jumped as they heard Leo start to sing, acting as a background singer.

 **"Promise me you will stay,**  
 _P_ _romise me you will stay."_ Barry sang out, spinning slightly, much to the amusement of the singing Leo.

 **"Will you love me, with my dark side? Oh..."** More eyebrows raised as he continued to note, voice-only raising, not lowering.

**"Everybody's got a dark side,**   
**Do you love me?**   
**Can you love mine?**   
**Nobody's a picture-perfect,**   
**But we're worth it,**   
**You know that we're worth it.**

**Will you love me?**  
 **Even with my dark side?**  
 **Don't run away.**  
 **Don't run away..."** He dragged it out slowly, just to be dramatic.

The two of them walked off stage, many people calling out to them at their singing and how good it is.

When the two had finally got to their seats and sat down, Cisco asked Barry, "why you chose Leo to sing with you?"

"Because he was the only one who showed that he knew the song," Barry replied simply, leaving out the fact that he was the only one that knew how to sing properly. "Besides, that was not that impressive." Barry added, taking a drink of his _'french-mans delight'_.

"Not impressive! Why the bloody lord is that not that impressive?!" They all shouted.

"Because when I had first sung that I was not the lead singer, so don't know the song so well as lead and I was not on performance in that one either..." Barry realised what he said, sinking into his seat, hiding his face.

"Not the lead singer? Not on performance?" What do you mean by that?" Catlin asked.

"Oh, just my high school years... If I sing a song that I was on performance and lead singer will you leave this all alone, forget about it?" Barry asked, sighing slightly.

"Agreed... If I get to film it." Cisco replied, before anyone else, but his final bit seemed to make them agree.

"You don't need to, plenty of videos out there..." He mumbled to himself, before replying, "alright."

The Captain walked in, as Barry was dragging himself back over to the Dj. He came and sat down next to Joe and Cisco, seeing that Cisco would be filming, he asked for a copy.

He walked up to the Dj again, who seemed surprised that he came out again. He had to promise Leo that he was not going to drag him out to stop the man's complaining. Meaning that he would sing the other part by himself, he would just change his voice slightly.

Just like before he walked onto the stage, only making sure everything was off of the stage, he was going to go full out with this performance, just so that they truly will go silent, he had debated quickly running home to grab his school uniform, but that would just be pushing it. He still had the Dj introduce him as his high school name though.

"Here's Sebastian Smythe, back at it again, with a Glee cover of Live While We're Young!"

Barry felt like glaring at the Dj for adding that bit.

The song started to play, only, as Barry had asked, it was not instrumented, it was his old group, only without any lyrics.

 **"Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya."** Barry sunk straight into his high school years, the smirk and all the moves coming straight back.   
**"Come on and let me sneak you out,**  
 **And have a celebration, a celebration,**  
 **The music up, the window's down,**  
 **Yeah, we'll be doing what we do,**  
 **Just pretending that we're cool,**  
 **And we know it too,**  
 **Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do,**  
 **Just pretending that we're cool,**  
 **So tonight..."** Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that they were all surprised at him, especially the Captain...

 **"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun."** He continued to dance around the stage keeping perfect timing with the Glee song.  
 **"I know we only met but let's pretend it's love,**  
 **And never, never, never stop for anyone,**  
 **Tonight let's get some,**  
 **And live while we're young!**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh,**   
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh,**   
**Wanna live while we're young!**   
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh,**

**Tonight let's get some...**   
**And live while we're young!**

**And girl, you and I,**  
 **We're 'bout to make some memories tonight!"** Yet again they were all surprised at the way that he behaves and dances up on stage.

 **"I wanna live while we're young!**  
 **We wanna live while we're young!"** This part flew by without a problem, easily able to change his voice to fit.

**"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun,**   
**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love,**   
**And never, never, never stop for anyone,**   
**Tonight let's get some,**   
**And live while we're young,**   
**Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun,**   
**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love,**   
**And never, never, never stop for anyone,**   
**Tonight let's get some,**   
**And live while we're young!**   
**Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live,**   
**Come on, young!**   
**Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live,**   
**While we're young!**   
**Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live,**   
**Tonight let's get some!**

**And live while we're young..."** Barry, yet again, let the song drop slowly before moving away. As he walked back, he could hear people cheering him and congratulating him.

"So, that fit your needs?" Barry said, sitting in his chair quite quickly.

"Yeah... Though who is Sebastian Smythe?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, you need the Id of that person to sing," Leo asked.

He could see that the Captain had walked away. So Barry pulled out his two Ids.

Leo quickly started to look at both of them. The others agreed that he would be able to tell a false one a mile off. "Where the hell you get this one Scarlet," Leo questioned.

"I think you know, Len," Barry replied.

"I thought you agreed not to use that!" Leo replied.

"Why, afraid they will figure you out? It's French, the Ids French." Barry replied leaning back smugly on his chair.

"A French Id? Can you take me up there sometime to get a false for me?" Leo asked.

"No, because this one is not false," Barry replied.

Joe quite quickly added, "This one?"

"Left the false ones in France... You know what, I'll take you there now!" Barry said before walking out of the bar, pushing a slightly confused Leo out with him. Before he sped away to France to get his villain a false Id.

**8010**


	2. Why would you leave me

Barry slowly came too, his head thrumming with pain, only trumped by the agony of being shot in his shoulder. His eyes slowly cleared, revealing the colour and shape of the pipeline. Turning his head slightly, he was met by a sight that drained the very blood from his body. 

His _'friends'_ and _'family'_ were staring at him, a range of weapons at the ready in case they needed to shot him in the back again. Like he needed to be shot in the back again, the pain - mental and otherwise - was still lingering painfully from earlier, where they all came together to shoot him. 

They shot him like he was a wild animal, penned him - caged him - like he was a misbehaving dog, an animal only trained to obey to their orders, not freedom, not to the displeasure of the master. Guess that was what he was to them, an animal that they could pin-up when he did not follow what they say. Like they said before, _'they were the eyes and the brains, he was the legs'_. He was their animal, their slave to whim to whatever they said.

Lifting himself, his teeth clenching painfully as the needle in his back moved in its wound. Guess they did not care enough to remove the needle from his back? Who would blame them, who would need the animal to be in comfort while they were being punished? Ignoring the pain, he got up to his wobbly feet, crashing into the walls of the pipeline, jarring the needle further into him. His silent cries were met by a group of stoic faced people - why should he call them _'family'_ or _'friends'_ anymore? So that they could actually stab him in the back? 

"Why...?" He croaked, his voice hoarse. He stared at all of them, watching as their mouths opened, replying to his question. "Why?" He croaked again, his mouth unable to form any other word or letters. Their silent words echoed loudly around, ringing between his ears. 

Finally, the silence broke, even for the slightest of moments, the whisper of someone Barry once thought to be his best mate solidifying in his ears. _"Sixty-forty."_ Was his only words, the only words before the silent speech continued until they left.

\-------------

Barry felt like it had been hours since they have left, maybe it was - maybe it was only a few minutes. They could try to run down back to him, releasing from this Hel, but no one had even tried to show any sign of caring, no movement from the camera hidden not so carefully in the corner. His mask was covering his face, preventing a display of emotion, emotions that were running havoc on his worn body. His stomach had long since growled, now it was just whimpering painfully, Barry barely keeping himself from copying the sounds with the pain that he felt.

His knees ached from kneeling for so long. His neck had a creak to it, stiff from only looking down at his lap, at his gloved hands that laid limp over his scarlet covered legs. The pain from his shoulder had spread through most of his body, numbing over in certain, others - like his back - flared like the most powerful of flames. 

If someone was to look through the camera, they would see their hero kneeling. Given up, not showing any hope or positivity that the sparky hero normally possessed. They would see the paleness to his checks, the black under his eyes or the once bright eyes, dulled with hopelessness. A needle sticking out of his shoulder blade. They would also see a punished animal, whose strict master had caged him because of disobeying an order. They would see a wild animal, stripped from its freedom, locked into the cage where people could continue to stare at him through glass panels. A zoo animal who was spent too long within its claustrophobic walls. If one was to dare to look for long enough, maybe they would see the animal, their once bright hero, collapse, falling onto their side. So sudden, blink and you would miss it. 

To once see the scarlet-shape stare at their hands, then to see the scarlet-shape collapsed on their side, the needle wedged deeply into their shoulder.

Maybe... just maybe they would feel... Feel sorrow and guilt... Guilt for their fallen hero. Whose own _'friends'_ and _'family'_ were the reason for his falling... 

\----------------------

Barry's head felt groggy, his eyes heavy, limbs like lead. An internal battle. A battle for waking up against giving in to the blackness that surrounded him. His final war, the battle brought on to his eyes slowly peeling apart. The inky black that surrounded him startled the lead from his body, his limbs leaping up, his stiff muscles protesting about the sharp movements. Shortly, these stiff muscles gave up, meaning he was left in his similar kneeling position.

It seems like he won the battle just in time, as the moment that his muscles through him back to kneeling, his so-called _'friends'_ and _'family'_ made their way around the corner and towards him. If they found his position surprising, kneeling with his head hung low, hands in lap, then they did not show it. They only walked up to the screen, twisting the lock to open the cage's door. The hiss of the release and the change in air pressure filled the otherwise silent room.

Barry could feel all the stares as they looked on presuming the moment the door would open he would make a break for it, or at least move from the position. Barry felt their emotionless masks break as he continued to stay motionless, not moving until he was told...

After all, was that not what they wanted? They locked him up because he did not do what they wanted or said. Instead of waiting until he did something wrong, he was waiting to do something right. 

"Look at us," Iris whispered. She stared on at the hunched shape of the man she thought that she may learn to like more than a stranger, defiant to the fact that they grew up together. He always seemed weak to her anyway.

Barry obeyed, lifting his head so that he could look at them. He could see their eyes taking in his appearance, their contraction to his normal self. His skin tingled with their unspoken questions, their _words_ that caused so many problems time and time again.

"Come here, Barry," Caitlin said, wanting to get a better look at how Barry was but not daring herself to leave where she was standing. She could see the effects of being left in there for the extended period of time. His speedster body was unable to support itself without a constant fuel and room, both of which it had been previously starved off. 

Slowly, with each bone creaking, each muscle screaming, Barry made his way over to where everyone was, coming to a stop before Caitlin's feet, his head hung low again. He waited, his breath baited, for them to tell him off, to shout at him for doing something wrong. He almost wished for it. 

Especially with what they did next...

He felt a pair of fingers grip the bottom of his chin, lifting his head so that they were able to stare into his eyes. His neck audibly cracking at the movement. He saw people flinch and wince at the sound, through the corner of his eyes, he could see that Cisco had gone a pale shade of pale.

"What has happened to you?" Caitlin asked as she lowered her hands, Barry's head following the movement. 

In the pregnant silence that followed, everyone could feel the elastic tension building around them, everyone moving around feeling suddenly uncomfortable and awkward. Iris was the first to snap in the horrible silence. "Well, are you going to answer her?!" She exclaimed angrily at the ducked head Barry standing in the centre of their mismatched group.

Acting like the submissive animal they wanted, Barry kept his head low, eyes diverted to the ground as he answered, "nothing... Just kneeling..." His voice was almost too soft, too weak, to hear, even in the deafening silence that held them all in its grasp.

"Just kneeling?" Cisco asked, not wanting to believe what his ears had heard. He shook his head, like that would be the magic action to prevent him from hearing his best mate say that he just spent over three hours kneeling and doing nothing. His whole body felt weird, like that should be banned from coming from anyone, let alone his best mate. Though at the same time it felt right like Barry had finally learned and that he was getting what he deserved. 

"Just kneeling," Barry replied, finding no other words would work for the almost rhetorical question. Barry found no want to say anything else, they were not friends, they were not family. They were keepers, masters, people who owned him. Trapped and caged him. He... He was wild, he was an animal. 

"Alright, lets head back up to the cortex," Joe said, interrupting the silence that they had fallen into again. He nodded towards the exit, signalling for everyone to start heading that way.

They left as a group, Barry surrounded in like a wild animal that needed to have eyes on him the whole time. Like he was going to do something that they did not want him to do. Barry clutched himself tightly, his hands wrapping around his small but lean frame. 

\------------------------

The whole of Team Flash buzzed around like busy bees while Barry stood off to one side. They all presumed that he wanted to have some time to his own, so left him to his own devices. The quiet murmur was disrupted when both Barry's and Joe's phone went off. 

"The Captain is asking where we are," Joe sighed as he looked down at the message that he had received. 

Looking down at his own, he could see that The Captain had also sent a message saying that, but also mentioned about jobs, lack of jobs and heads. Barry mental winced at this, it meant that he really was upset and, looking at the time on his phone, he was able to see why. They were over three hours late. Not a new record for him though, that was close to five and a half hours.

"We best get going," Joe said before grabbing his coat. Barry quickly followed after, grabbing his jacket and walking behind Joe as they left the cortex to head to the CCPD.

\--------------------------------

"Why are you so late?" The Captain asks both of them when they enter the main room. He looked at them with steeled eyes, his arms crossed across his chest. 

"We got caught up," Joe explains, covering them smoothly.

Barry stood behind Joe, rubbing his arm slowly as he looked at the floor avoiding all eye contact. Like the eye contact of all the officers that were staring at the three, well mainly Barry. He continued to stand, ignoring all the different looks that he was getting. The normally bright and cheerful CSI of the CCPD was standing behind Detective West like a punished dog with his tail between his legs. 

Glancing over to Barry, The Captain replied, "yeah, alright. Don't let it happen again. Now all of you, get to work!" He glanced around at the quickly disappearing crowd surrounding them. 

\-------------------------------

Walking up into the lab, The Captain was met by a heavily working Barry, the ruffled clothing showing his lack of a break. "What are you doing?" The Captian asked him, questioning the six papers that he already had on his desk within the small hour and a half the CSI had been there. 

Muffling his squeak, Barry turned around so fast it was a surprise that there was no lighting shooting out of him. He clutched the papers in his hands to his chest, obviously making notes for the next set of papers he would be soon taking down to The Captain. The machines buzzing in the background as they finished their designated work. "W-Work, sir," Barry stuttered, doing a perfect impression of a deer caught in headlights. 

"Not that I am complaining, but why the sudden change? Six sets of papers on my desk within two hours, another one soon on its way as well. I think that surely has to be a PD record. Why are you so thrown into your work?" The Captain asked him, tipping his head to the right. 

"I-I like my work, sir..." Barry whispered the deer look not leaving his face or even his whole body as he gripped the papers close to his body like The Captain was going to take them away from him.

The Captain saw the action that Barry had, the desperation in his voice, or the desperation into holding the paper like he was going to take it away from him. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and worry for the young CSI, but otherwise, his face stayed stoic. "Be sure to have a break after this... And Barry?" The Captain spoke, suddenly popping a question.

"Yeah..." Barry whispered, his body not loosening, except for his eyes, which showed the lessening intent to run at the first chance that he got. His voice, however weak, showed his confusion towards the question that The Captain had yet to ask.

"Feel free to talk to me... About anything... Anything at all. I am there for you," The Captain spoke before leaving the room before Barry could reply to his vague words. 

\---------------------------------------------

Barry was walking down the stairs, about a dozen steps from the bottom when his vision went blurry. His feet wobbled as he lost all sense of balance before his vision went black, sending him tumbling down the stairs, landing flat on his back, arm outstretched at the bottom.

All the surrounding officers heard the echo as Barry tumbled down the stairs and as he landed heavily at the bottom. They all quickly rushed over, The Captain reached Barry first, quickly surveying what had happened and what might have caused this. He then glanced over the condiction that Barry was in. Deeming it safe to move him away from the stairs, he reached down and picked up the CSI, noting worryingly the lack of weight that the man had. He got one of the officers surrounding to make sure that there was room on the bench before he placed the man down. 

Barry subconsciously moaned in pain when his shoulder touched the side, the point where he had been shot still not healed and then all the added bruises that his body had now gained. He grumbled again, his shoulder slowly lifting from the side before he fell back into a deep unconsciousness. 

The Captain scanned the room, noting that Joe was standing off to the side, not making any attempt to try and get to Barry. He continued to scan the room again before locking eyes with Joe. "Call his doctor, get her down here. I don't know why he just collapsed so I want to be sure. The rest of you, get out of here!" The Captain ordered, Joe ringing Caitlin, while all the rest of the officers rushed off to their work stations. 

No matter what any may think the CCPD thought about the CSI, he was still their little brother who Joe brought in when he was still just a young boy.

\---------------------

Caitlin quickly ran into the building, medical bags in hand as Cisco ran after her with the rest of her medical bags in his. They made their way over to where Barry was, The Captain getting out of their way quickly. She quickly took a simple blood sample, getting Cisco to continue the blood test while she checked his breathing and heartbeat. When Caitlin got the results off Cisco, her face fell, paling slightly. 

"Do you know why he just fainted like that?" The Captain asked, looking at Cisco and Caitlin. 

"He has gone into hypoglycemic shock," Caitlin stated, quickly attacking an IV line and an IV bag. 

"How? He seemed completely fine yesterday, no sign of starving himself," The Captain asked, worrying for the CSI unconscious on the bench in front of him. 

"No, it's not that he was starving himself..." Caitlin whispered before finishing, "the lightning bolt that struck him, it messed with his DNA, made him have a high metabolism. This would be because he has not eaten in around ten or eleven hours and was pushing himself for about two hours." Caitlin explained, keeping her voice down so that no one would be able to hear the current conversation. 

"Allen's a meta?" The Captain asked, his eyebrows hitting his hairline. Now that he thought about it, it would make sense. The way that he always disappears at random moments, always with his friends at STAR Labs. "Just make sure that he is ok," he whispered to them, as they continued working to try and stabilise their friend.

\--------------------------

When Barry walked through the door the next day, The Captain was straight over to him, everyone else peaking out from their desks and rooms. "What are you doing in! You should be resting!" The Captain exclaimed to him, looking at Barry like he was mad.

"I feel fine," Barry said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He felt touched by the range of concerned faces that were currently staring at him. "Seriously, I just forgot to eat, that's all, sir," Barry replied, smiling softly, his face burning with embarrassment. 

"Alright then, but that is easy... And, make sure you remember to eat next time," The Captain stated, finally allowing Barry to get through and head to his lab. The Captain shooed away everyone watching so that the CSI could get some peace as he worked, well from them, but not from him. 

\------------------------

"Hey, Allen?" The Captain asked as he walked into the room. He could see that Barry was wrapped up in his work, yet another paper in his hand as he took notes. The whole room was an organised mess, all the chemicals in an order none of the other CSI's have ever been able to get, or to use an order better than this one. Barry always seemed to have an unknown mystical way with the chemicals and the forensics in general. 

"Y-Yes, sir?" Barry asked, nearly jumping out of his skin. He really needed to set up something to notify him if you The Captain or anyone was to walk into the room at this rate. 

"I just wanted to ask you something going of what your doctor said," The Captain stated, signalling for them both to take a seat in the lab, not to go down to The Captain's office. 

"Alright," Barry said, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. He walked forwards and sat down opposite The Captain, his work on the paper in show. 

Glancing down at the paper, The Captain was able to see the work. It showed a polymer in a weird long shape, flaring out more towards the front and back. "What's that? It seems to be a type of alcohol, I get that, but what shape is it in? I don't think I have seen one look so much like an animal," The Captain asked, his own eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"Oh, this? It was something that I found on the body of the last victim. It's an alcohol and the shape is anguilliform, sir," Barry shrugged, like that made any sense to anyone who was not him.

"Could I have that in a simpler English?" The Captain asked, looking at Barry like he was more senile than he first thought. 

"Oh, it means in the shape of an eel, sir," Barry simplified. 

"Ok, well onto what I was going to be asking you about," The Captain started, looking seriously over at Barry. "She emitted that you were a meta," The Captain finished simply.

"W-What...?" Barry stuttered, turning a blinding pale white. 

"She emitted that you are a meta, that's why you went into hypoglycemic shock yesterday. Then I thought about it more. All the times that you have runoff. The times you knew exactly what had happened before you even started the forensics and that the fight had not yet made the tv. Now, coming in late all the time comes as a surprise, especially with what I think your powers are," The Captain started, looking at the ever paling Barry, "do you know who I think you are?" He asked him.

"No?" Barry said though it came out more of a question. 

"You're the Flash."

"What...?" Barry whispered, paling.

"Remember, Barry, I'm a detective as well," The Captain said, almost smugly. "Don't worry, you won't lose your job, I may cut down on the _'you idiot, you're late... Again'_ thing we have going, but other than that, everything else will be the same. Now, more questions. For a man with super healing, how did you still have a wound on you? When I placed you on the bench, you lifted your shoulder while making sounds of pain."

"I..." Barry started, the words getting caught in his throat. He did not know whether he should tell The Captain this or not. _The man did say that he could go to him for anything, this included that right?_ "I was shot, the previous day, sir. A three-inch needle with enough tranquillizer in it to knock out an elephant. They then locked me up, came back the next day to collect me... When they thought that I would have learned my lesson. The needle was left in me the whole time... Eventually, the pain spread all over my body from it... It must have got infected or something. The super healing had just not the ability to heal my shoulder yet, the falling down the stairs probably didn't help," Barry finished, looking down at the floor, not wanting to look at The Captain at that moment in time.

"Who are they, Barry?" The Captain asked, worried for the little brother of the CCPD. He hid his anger at the people that dared to hurt the sweet innocent boy in front of him.

"Joe... Iris... Friends at STAR Labs..." Barry mumbled.

"Your family and your friends, including your doctor?" The Captain questioned further.

"You would be correct, sir," Barry mumbled, going red in the face. 

"Ok, why are you always saying sir with everything that you say? This is going over the top, even for you," The Captain asked.

"Something I realised through my time being locked up... I was just their slave and pet, nothing more to them. I was thrown in there because I could not do as they say because I wanted to do something that they did not..." Barry whispered, finally looking up at The Captain, "something they even said, _'they are the brains and eyes, I am the legs'_..." Barry finished, his eyes brimming with unwilled tears. 

"Barry, you are never someone's pet or slave. You are your own person, someone no one can cage. You're a speedster that can run at the speed of light and sound. You are _'The Impossible'_. You are... You. No one can change that," The Captain spoke softly to Barry, his eyes gentle, a change to the normal hard steel they held. 

"Thank you... I'm lost for words..." Barry said, smiling truly since he watched his father be killed by that mad man, even if that was only a few days ago.

"Some had to get you lost for words. Now I will leave you to your work," The Captain spoke, getting off the chair and walking out the room. A large, angry smirk filled his face. _'_ _While I deal with some traitorous bitches...'_

\--------------------

David Singh was not an easy man to make angry, no matter how many times he fakes being angry, he never is. He would never allow himself to be angry at Barry Allen, even if he hid everything from him, he would never get even remotely angry at his baby brother. He would not even get close to swearing, not at work, even if it was only said in his thoughts.

But this, what his baby brother had emitted to him. It brought him beyond angry, he was fuming. He was ready to get all the traitors pulled into the middle of the CCPD so he could have a stern word, swear not only in thought but at them. To make sure they know what they have caused his baby brother and to make sure that they have a place reserved in the deepest parts of Hel for attacking such an innocent angel and that they all have places in the darkest parts of Iron Heights. 

He was ready to have them all chained up, with the longest, darkest, deepest sentence that anyone can ever have. He was going to make sure of it.

\-----------------------

"I want our highest squad to go collect the STAR Labs traitors, Joe West and Iris West. I want them in handcuffs in front of me with an hour," The Captain ordered, keeping his voice down so that Barry would be unable to hear him. "If the Flash shows up, say that this is in thanks of The Captain. Though if he grabs one or two of them, let him have them, just tell me which one went first and whether there were any others." He then added at last minute as they started to move around. 

\--------------------

Barry was continuing his work when his phone started going off. He got panic calls from Iris, Joe and all from STAR Labs. He knew that he had to go help them, but that it may not be safe for him to get his suit from STAR Labs. From his pocket, he pulled out a small ring, he saw this somewhere on TV so thought he would copy it, creating a working copy of a ring to hold a _'Flash suit'_. Inside was a suit that he had made. He flung his ring out, jumping straight into the suit, with new features and no tracker that STAR Labs could track, he made sure of that. 

His suit was bright scarlet - in Snart's honour. There was a gold/yellow belt, build straight into the suit itself, jagged like lightning running across him in an electrified loop. His boots were the same gold/yellow colour, with slight points at the top closer to the back, like lightning. They also had point sticking out from the side, something like the ones that he previously had on the side of his mask, but only sticking out more and less like lightning. His boot soles had grips to them so that he will still have the ability to run on ice without impacting his running elsewhere. The hands were completely scarlet, preventing him from wind burning them as he ran. Not much further up from his wrists, he had another lightning band of gold/yellow, like his belt. His logo was on a white background, a gold rim around the circle. His lightning bolt ran over the logo's circle, further then what all Cisco's suits had done. The lightning bolt was bright gold, with a slight yellow tint to it. On the sides of his mask, the arrow-like shape - previously a simple bolt - stood further out from the fabric, a dull yellow/gold reaching out beyond the back of his head. The mask itself had a chin strap, with a point pointing up to his lips, covering the chin completely. The parts for his eyes were a kite shape and his nose was covered so that it does not get wind burned. All through his suit, there were black lines making it look like it was pieced together illy, but they were in the shape of lighting, circling around his knees and elbows in a kite-like shape. When he ran, these lines built up the electricity of the speed force, creating an extra effect and helping power the suit and some of his punches. The lightning bands also glowed, but only when running and for a select period after. Lightning would jump between the bands and the lines, creating a suit as he ran.

There was nanotechnology in the suit, each working for different things. Some would mean that the suit would self-repair, others meant that it would be able to lessen the blows of the villains, even some from high-tech thermal keeping so that he will always be at the prime temperature for running. The ring was also made of nanotechnology, so disappeared into the suit when he put it on and would appear again with the suit when only he willed it. This meant that when on, the suit had no way of being taken off by anyone but him, no one could take off his cowl either.

It was a wonder what he could do with a little bit of spare time. 

\-------------------------

He ran into the Cortex, standing between the police officers and the ones that they were targeting with his hands out, trying to calm the situation. He heard all their gasps, he knew that the flash suit holder was open with the suit on it - he saw when he sped over. He also knew that they were gasping because this was a suit that they had never seen before. His lines and bands glowed in the room, the bands slowly dulling, only noticeable to those watching - which was everyone at that moment.

"I'm sure that there is a reason as to everything that was happening here?" Barry asked, looking at both sides of the _'party'_.

"They just barged in!" Cisco exclaimed behind the desk he was hiding behind. The rest of team Flash shouting their agreements to his statement. The police had the decency to look a little guilty at that statement.

The police stayed silent to all the noise died down, then the main one stepped forwards, speaking directly to Barry, "this is in thanks of The Captain." The man who spoke it seemed unsure as to what that statement would cause, even if he had still said it after being told to do so from The Captain.

Barry could see that the words confused everyone before like lightning, words sunk into his brain. He looked directly at the police, nodding so subtly he doubted most of them could notice it, before he sped out of the room, taking Cisco with him. 

Remembering The Captain's words, they allowed him to take Cisco before starting to cuff the rest of them. Each one had an extra pair of meta cuffs on them, adding to the normal cuffs that they had on, just in case one was a meta that had not been seen before.

\-----------------

Soon all the captured people were brought to the front of The Captain. They kneeled in front of him, all around there were officers that had their weapons pointed at them but were uncertain as to the reason why. 

"Well isn't this cyanic?" The Captain spoke rhetorically to the group, ignoring Joe's asks _(no shouts and demands)_ as to why they were being held like this. He had just previously texted Barry to come down to the station as the Flash and to bring Cisco with him, though he won't get into trouble if he did not want him to be. 

Soon after, before anyone could ever hope to reply, the Flash was in the room - ever glowing in the now dark room -, a very pale Cisco in his hands. His face was neutral, showing no emotion even when everyone the kneeling people started to try and get him to help them. He looked straight over at The Captain, nodding his head as he got Cisco to kneel as well as he walked up to The Captain. He made sure to show that Cisco was being left out of cuffs, so as not to get in as much trouble as the others, but he was to get in some trouble, shown by the kneeling position. 

"Now, I think that you should wonder why this has happened and to why this has happened and as to what it has to do with the Flash," The Captain stated, everyone but the Flash and himself nodding.

Before The Captain could continue, the Flash pressed his belt, a small, almost unnoticeable wave passing out over everyone. When he saw The Captain's look, he explained, "it has disabled all electronics that could record anything that is about to happen. It has also stopped and deleted any that had already started as well as preventing anything from being recorded outside of the building by creating a haze that nothing can bypass." In his mind, the Flash added to himself, _'_ _as well as prevent anyone from revealing my identity, even if the memory was to be tried to be taken out of their mind.'_

"Ok, now onto why these are in front of me currently," The Captain started, glancing over at the Flash. "These people have gone against someone that we all know quite well, as well as make them feel like they are no one and belong to them..." The whole room had a range of different reactions, the CCPD was guessing at who The Captain meant as well as feeling angry at the people in front of them. The people in front took a moment before they paled, some of their eyes welling as they realised who they meant. "If you please, Flash..." The Captain stated, nodding over to the scarlet speedster.

Said scarlet speedster slowly lifted their hands until they were at their cowl. He then dramatically - accidental or not - lowered it, revealing his identity to everyone. Barry Allen stood facing them all, eyes as hard as steel, while the whole building took a collective gasp. 

To the amazement of the CCPD, their baby brother was the Flash, the one who fights all the most dangerous people and does most of their jobs. 

"These people here shot me with a three-inch needle, left it in me while they ran off to face someone that could have killed them. I was left in there for hours meaning that my body had started to give up on its self, one of the reasons why I collapsed in hypoglycemic shock yesterday. The needle contained enough tranquillizer to knock out three elephants and it was untested as to what side effects it would cause my body," Barry explained to each and every one of them. 

More shocked gasps ran through the room while every one of them pointed their guns at the different people, making sure for definite that everyone had at least ten people pointing at them in a complete circle. 

"This is the reason why these traitorous bitches are going to be taken to the darkest parts of the meta ward at Iron Heights. Then, we all know that Hel has a deep hole waiting for each and every one of these people," The Captain said, looking at the kneeling people in front of his with so much disdain in his eyes it was like he was looking at a pile of maggots. 

The whole of the CCPD cheered as one, all agreeing to the sentence that The Captain had fallen on them. The noise echoed around like a hoard of elephants all aiming towards the group in front of all of them. 

"Though Cisco will be placed into the meta ward at Iron Heights, it will not be as severe as it is for the others and he may have a chance to earn himself out of the prison," The Captain added, remembering the message that he sent to Barry. 

\--------------------------

Soon the whole of the traitors was sent away, the Flash running ahead to make sure that everyone was in place at Iron Heights in such short notice. The officers at the meta ward were only slightly surprised by the Flash's visit, the man had made an appearance like this once or twice before. They had never seen him appear with such a group before if you don't count the many times that they appear onscreen as they fight side-by-side with each other. 

"We will take these from you now. Anything that you wanted to add?" The head warden of the meta ward asked the Flash.

"Just that these people should not be taken lightly and that they should be under constant surveyance, as they have an ability when it comes to getting out of things meant to stop metas... Even if they are to be a version of a meta themselves," the Flash said before he disappeared in a flash. 

"Dark and odd..." The head warden summarised, eyes wide in shock - much the same in the rest of the wardens behind him - before he got started in _'welcoming'_ the new forever prisoners of Iron Height's meta ward.

\--------------------

The Flash was almost seen to be brighter with every time that he appeared, whether that be as Barry Allen down at the station, or as the scarlet speedster defending the city against yet another attack. 

One of these times was slightly different at the station;

"Allen!" The Captain shouted the moment _'said man'_ walked into the building.

"Yeah?" Barry asked, thrown out of the whistling that he was previously doing.

"Were you... Whistling?" The Captain asked like that was the most strange thing to happen at that moment... Barry was actually on time at that point, The Captain should have pointed that out.

"Yeah," Barry shrugged before he continued to walk up to his lab.

"Wait... He came in on time?" The Captain stated questionably as he walked back inside his office for the daily _'what has happened to my life'_ questioning - ever since learning who the Flash is under the mask, this had become a daily occurrence.

**636** **2**


	3. Scarlet Speedster - Shattering Glass

When the first one got him in the shoulder, all he could feel was the agony that spread from the wound.

With the second brought the dizziness.

The third caused his collapse, knees buckling beneath him.

Finally, with the fourth - black attacked. His world covered in its rein.

\---------

When his world came back to the light, the first thing that he mentioned was the shackles attached to his ankles and the ones attached to his wrists. Next, he notices the blue padding, the fact that he was in the pipeline cell. Finally, he noticed that his - what he used to see them as - family outside the locked door. They all had weapons aimed at him.

"You know what I find so funny? Not the fact that I am locked up. Not that I am shackled. But the fact that you would think those weapons could hurt me, let alone would stop me!" Barry chuckled to himself, leaning against the cell walls. His face was covered with a smile-smirk worthy of Captain Cold and the Joker in one.

The shock-horror that covered all his _family'_ s faces was worth anymore then what was happening at that moment. It was so good that a couple of them even lowered their weapons.

They weren't anti-speedster weapons. He was fine. It took enough tranquillizer to kill an African Elephant twice over for them to get him unconscious even for a few minutes.

As he laughed, feeling all the needles jarring painfully on him.

How nice of them to leave them in him.

Just as they started to close the door on him, he leaned forwards his face millimetres from the door, whistling an eerie single note. It echoed through all of them, rattling their bones as the door finally hissed shut.

That is when Barry got to work.

He managed to knock one of the needles out of his back and used that to unpick the shackles before he started to try and get the others out.

Soon he was shackle-free and needle-free. It took him under five minutes to do this. The only reason for it being that long was because they had started to chill the room when the door shut.

After planning for this to happen at one point, he opened up the hidden compartment. In there was a weeks supply of protein bars - kindly hidden from the view of anyone but himself.

It was only fair for them to get jealous, so he was prepared for when this was going to happen.

Hidden further in that compartment was a suit-ring. The moment that he got out of here, he was going straight into that suit so that they can't track him any longer.

\--------

Team Flash managed to return within two hours - after they had everything beaten out of them first. The first thing they did - after taking the unconscious Iris over to med bay - was to go check on Barry.

The moment that door was open, they only saw his eyes flash before all the glass shattered as he ran forwards at the highest speed he could from such a small space.

Team Flash was left on their backs, covered in thousands of shards of glass and metal with an empty flash suit.

\---------

Barry shot out of the cell the moment that he could, holding his ring in front of him and the new suit forming around him. He left the other suit laying on the floor as a reminder as to what the _others_ had lost.

He gathered materials and resources that he might need, broke the rest and headed away from the area that he once called his home.

\--------

His new suit was a vivid scarlet. He was ever so fond of his nickname.

A gold belt was built straight into the suit, jagged like lightning running across him in an electrified loop.

His boots were the same gold colour, with slight points at the top closer to the back, like lightning. They also had point sticking out from the side, something like the ones that he previously had on the side of his mask, but only sticking out more while being less like lightning. His boot soles had retractable grips to them so that he will still have the ability to run on ice without impacting his running elsewhere.

The hands were completely scarlet, preventing them from windburn as he ran - that can get painful all too quick. Although his powers did well of protecting him from the speed force wind, the wind from the Earth not so much. Not much further up from his wrists, he had another lightning band of gold like his belt.

His logo was on a white background with a gold rim around it. The lightning bolt ran over the logo's circle, further than what all his other suits had. His lightning bolt was a bright vibrant yellow, with a slight gold tint to it in the light. When it was charged it shone a brilliant gold.

On the sides of his mask, the arrow-like shape - previously a simple bolt - stood further out from the fabric, a vibrant gold reaching out beyond the back of his head. The mask itself had a chin strap, pointing up to his lips, covering the chin completely. The parts for his eyes were kite-shaped and his nose was covered so that it also does not get windburn.

His speed healing does not like to heal windburn he has found.

All through his suit, there were black lines through and around it making it look like it was separate parts, but they were in the shape of lightning bolts, circling around his knees and elbows in a kite-like shape.

When he ran, these lines built up the electricity of the speed force, creating an extra effect and helping power the suit and some of his punches. The lightning bands also glowed, but only when running and for a select period after. Lightning would jump between the bands and the lines, creating a lightning bolt armour as he ran. This was a way of 'charging' the suit.

He had on his belt plenty of different tools to use. One of them in use at that moment was the one that had the ability to block his lightning from being able to be tracked. That function was going to come in very useful.

The whole suit was made of nanotech and so was the ring. Now only he could remove his mask and suit. All he needed was to tap either the ring or the lightning bolt and it would appear or disappear around him. But only he could trigger it.

With every hit that the suit took, it charged up a ball of energy so when he hits back, he hits with an added energy. This also worked with taking most of the hits so that he did not feel it. The amount of nanotech in the suit meant that it could continuously build, rebuild and repair itself when needed.

\---------

He headed over to the last place that Team Flash would ever look for him. He headed for the Rogues base. This was a location that he figured a while back, but they were not causing any problem so he saw no harm in keeping it to himself at that present moment.

Behind him, his lightning was a blaring white colour. In between the bolts, there was a continuous stream of scarlet red lightning. He had finally figured out what it meant.

White was the fastest colour - stable and extra speed from the speed force. The scarlet showed the pureness of the energy - the reason why his speed is unable to be stolen. He was the speed force. Trying to take it from him would never work.

He came to a stop behind where Snart was, having the ability to look over all of the Rogues.

His following bits stacked themselves appropriately as they dropped out of his slipstream.

When he stopped moving, his head tipping downwards as lightning danced around his body. All the Rogues let out a simultaneous gasp.

This caused Snart to turn around and face him. The whirring of the Cold Gun filling Barry's ears.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Snart lowered his gun, nearly dropping it as Barry raised his head to look at all of them.

"Stop."

His voice echoed through the building.

"I said **stop**!"

As he said stop, he raised his hand, controlling the kinetic energy of all the Rogues that dared to aim at him.

"That's more like it..." The sadistic chuckle followed the lack of movement.

Barry's smirk was steadily in place as all the Rogues froze up, unable to move. They only dared to listen and breathe now.

"What do you want?!" Snart barked at him.

"What. Do. I. Want.? However polite of you to ask me. The real question would be why. You see Team Flash seems to have had enough of how I run things you see. So I have been shackled up, drugged enough to kill all of you at least twice and locked in a padded cell. What I really want is for them to be taken off their throne," Barry smirked. "But I am currently appalled at how you treat a guest. Maybe I should head elsewhere and give others the chance to do what everyone has ever wanted... To take down Team Flash."

\---------

Barry strode down the street, dressed in his new suit. All the screens showed the same thing. A message from Captain Cold and the rest of the Rogues.

_'Come to us, you know where we mean. Killer Frost. Vibe. The rest of Team Flash. All of you come down.'_

The message was on repeat. The voices echoing down around him.

"You sure that they will know this is where we mean?" Snart asked from just behind him.

They were all behind him, trailing in a block. Mike and Snart being the closets ones to him.

"They will." Leaving that blank, Barry set out into a run, leaving a trail around all the Rogues. He suddenly stopped back in his previous place. His suit was fully charged, glowing brightly. He put one arm out in front of him, before the other raised above him.

Before anyone could ask, all the power and energy from the screens around him and anyone in the area moving went through him and came out his other hand as a pure white lightning bolt.

"That enough for you?" Barry sassed to Snart.

"Hmm, no, I think it needs a bit more..."

"Cross the beams then."

"What?"

"Cross the beams and using that energy - directed away from all of us - I can send a massive message if you wanted something bigger."

"Fine."

Both Snart and Mike crossed their beams. Barry did the same trick earlier.

This time though, the lighting - fueled with so much energy - lit up the sky, blinding almost everyone in the area for a few moments as it went up into a massive ball of lighting.

"Speedsters can control kinetic energy. So really, I could have stopped you all so easily if it was not for Team Flash standing in the way of that sort of thing." Barry explained to them all once all their senses were in check.

In front of all of them, a breach opened. Out of the breach stepped everyone of Team Flash - excluding Barry - all with their weapons drawn. Then behind Team Flash, Team Arrow and Team Supergirl came through.

The only sound in the area was the long, menacing growl emitting from Barry.

"What do you want, Rogues?!" Arrow barked at them all.

It seems that they were ignoring Barry.

"How sad... Don't you want to play?" Barry said, tipping his head _innocently_.

"What has happened to you Flash?!" Vibe shouted to him.

"Being shot in the back four times happened! Being drugged with enough tranquillizer to kill an African Elephant twice over happened! Waking up with shackles around my ankles and wrists happened! Being locked in a padded cell, a cage happened! Being left for hours when I could have starved because of my metabolism happened!" Barry shouted.

The gasps that ran through everyone, including the crowds and different teams told him that Team Flash had not told them the real reason as to why they needed their help.

"Did this really happen?" Supergirl questioned him.

"Yes, all of it." Barry replied, "none of what I just said was a lie."

Team Flash suddenly turned pale and guilty-looking.

Iris, however, decided that she was going to shout to him, "you lie, just like you always have! Just so that you can have all the attention!"

The Rogues were fuming. All of them had their weapons pointing at Team Flash, most of them seemed to be at Iris now.

_Wonder why that might be?_

Mike was growling under his breathe as he aimed his weapon at Iris.

Snart was livid, Scarlet did not lie and he hates the attention. Even a blind man could see that.

Barry saw red the moment this was even uttered. His whole body started to vibrate covering him in a white, eerie glow. "What did you say..." He whispered.

"That you lie... Just wanting the attention like your parents!" Iris shouted in reply.

Everyone paled, falling back a step. Moments after they all moved, Barry was holding Iris up by her neck.

He licked his lips, his eyes wild looking as he chuckled to her face, "I did not want to break my one rule... But I'm willing to let that slide for you. How nice of me?"

"You... Are... Sick..." Iris choaked out, trying to wrench Barry's hand off her neck.

"And your death is the cure!" He growled out.

All around him, everything spurred into action, a flurry of movement. Until it, all stopped.

"Isn't it funny how life can be?" Barry chuckled, lightning starting to creep up his arm. "We live, we create, we birth, we kill, we die." He continued. The lightning was nearly at the straining Iris. "It's kind of _shocking_ , would you not say?" As he said ' _shocking_ ' the lightning struck her.

Iris screamed out in agony, before going limp. The scent of burned flesh swamping the air almost instantly.

After not getting a reply, Barry pouted. "Hmm, no reply? How rude." He sighed dramatically, letting go and dumping her on the ground. "Now," he started, dusting his hands off, "where were we?"

Barry looked around at everyone before waving his hand again and allowing them all a chance to talk again. The noises that followed made him wish that he didn't.

"Oh, yes..." Barry drawled as he approached Snart.

He could hear sirens now, just a couple of blocks away. They would be here soon. More people to play with.

"The bringing down of the traitors." Barry's growl reverbed off everyone's bones.

"CCPD!" There was a shout in the distance. It looked like _the_ Captain had come personally. "We don't know why you are doing this! But it stops now!"

"Why? The fun has only just begun!" Barry cackled, even gaining some weird looks from the Rogues.

"Flash? What are you doing?" The Captain asked, approaching him slowly as he lowered his weapon slightly.

"What should have happened long before _they_ shot me in the back, _Captain_... Figuratively and physically..." Flash growled at The Captain.

He could see that they were thrown at the two perspectives. One that Flash had teamed up with the Rogues - the other that Flash had been betrayed by his team. The final deciding point was the fact that he had killed someone.

"Take aim!" The Captain ordered, raising his hand in the air.

All the officers took their aim at the multitude of Rogues on show.

Barry loved the fact that they forgot Speedsters could catch bullets.

"Fire!!" The Captain barked.

Within seconds the shots rang out, deafening blasts ringing out like fireworks on the fifth of November.

Everyone only managed to shield their heads before the smoke produced had cleared. The Rogue's all stood looking around in confusion.

Barry stood in front of them, head bowed as lightning crackled around him. He raised a clenched fist. When it was opened, all the previously shot bullets fell, clattering against the floor.

The officer's all started to voice their confusion while everyone else just sighed and felt like smacking themselves in the face.

"Scarlet here can catch bullets..." Snart breathed to the confused police department.

A few _phrases_ were mumbled from under the police departments breaths.

"No one has a weapon that can do damage to me here except the ones on the ' _bad side_ ' so to speak," Barry shrugged, pointing over to where Snart was standing.

A crack rang out and Barry turned his head to look at Joe, a tranquillizer dart in his hand. "You thought this would happen again? While I have my guard up as well?"

Superman felt a stinging sensation in his arm, looking down he saw that it was the dart previously held in Barry's hands.

"Hmm, I wonder what that would do to him?" Barry thought moments before the man of steel collapsed into the girl of steel's arms.

Supergirl shot forwards at a rate of knots before collapsing in a scream at the feet of Barry.

"Did you hardly think I would not make something because of this? I am a genius, I am a _chemist_." Barry chuckled, revealing hidden kryptonite in his hands. "It is built into this suit for a very good reason. Including lead. Can't have any sneak peeks," he giggled.

Even that noise sent shivers down everyone's backs.

"Does anyone else want to challenge me?" Barry asked looking over the different teams.

The moment that some of the officers started to raise their weapons, Barry had already taken them down, their bodies lying next to Iris' body.

"Does anyone else want to meet death like an old friend?" Barry asked almost sarcastically.

"I think we're good now..." Someone mumbled from the back of the CCPD force.

 _'I like them.'_ Barry amusingly thought to himself.

"This city is ours now!" Snart barked at everyone.

One lightning-filled glare from Barry had everyone agreeing.

\--------

Even fifty years later, Central City was under the control of the Rogues. The city was passed on from generation to generation. The only thing that stayed the same for decades - was **_The_** _ **Scarlet Speedster.**_

"That was the story of how my group and I took control of this city and why now, as I pass on this scarlet wear, the reputation that follows. _**Now run, my child, run.**_ "

**312** **5**


End file.
